nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Federal Elections, 2014
4 | popular_vote1 = 35,000 | percentage1 = 25% | image2 = | leader2 = Justin Abrahams | colour2 = B40404 | party2 = United Left | last_election2 = new party | seats_before2 = 13 | seats2 = 21 | seat_change2 = 8 | popular_vote2 = 35,000 | percentage2 = 25% | image3 = | leader3 = Lukas Hoffmann | colour3 = 00008b | party3 = Conservative Nationalist Party | last_election3 = 15 seats | seats_before3 = 16 | seats3 = 20 | seat_change3 = 4 | popular_vote3 = 30,000 | percentage3 = 21.4% | image4 = | leader4 = Nicholas Sheraldin | colour4 = 8DB600 | party4 = Green Party | last_election4 = 11 seats | seats_before4 = 11 | seats4 = 15 | seat_change4 = 4 | popular_vote4 = 21,000 | percentage4 = 15% | image5 = | leader5 = Lucy Austira | colour5 = e75480 | party5 = Social Liberal Party | last_election5 = 12 seats | seats_before5 = 11 | seats5 = 4 | seat_change5 = 7 | popular_vote5 = 5,000 | percentage5 = 3.6% | image6 = | leader6 = Christopher Costello | colour6 = 2e6ffd | party6 = Positive Lovia | last_election6 = 7 seats | seats_before6 = 7 | seats6 = 4 | seat_change6 = 3 | popular_vote6 = 5,000 | percentage6 = 3.6% | map_image = | map_size = 300px | map_caption = Colours denote the party with a plurality of votes in a district | title = Prime Minister | posttitle = Prime Minister-elect | before_election = Oos Wes Ilava | before_party = Conservative Christian Party of Lovia | after_election = Justin Abrahams | after_party = United Left }} The Federal Elections, 2014 were an election lasting from January 1, 2014, to January 21, 2014, as prescribed by the Constitution of Lovia. The elections determined the composition of the 2014 Congress, which was inaugurated on February 1 of the same year. All 100 seats were being contested, with most incumbents standing again. CCPL once again won the largest number of seats, 22, narrowly beating United Left on 21 and CNP on 20. The Green Party also performed well, winning 15 seats. Following the election, congress elected Justin Abrahams as prime minister to lead the Abrahams I Government. With the support of the Greens and other leftist parties, he narrowly defeated incumbent Oos Wes Ilava, gathering the support of 40 MOTCs to Ilava's 39. The new government was accepted on February 9th. Important candidates Conservative Christian Party of Lovia *Oos Wes Ilava, Career Politician, Governor of Oceana, from Oceana *Bart Koenen, Urban Planner, MOTC, from Oceana *Jhon Lewis, writer/artist, MOTC and Deputy Governor of Kings, from Sylvania (died during the voting period) Conservative Nationalist Party *Lukas Hoffmann, Lawyer, Governor of Sylvania, from Sylvania *Alexei Krasnov, Governor of Seven, from Seven *Charles Jones, Hotel Owner, Deputy Governor of Clymene, from Clymene Green Party *Nicholas Sheraldin, Writer, Deputy Governor of Sylvania, from Sylvania *Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari, Professor, MOTC, from the USA United Left *Justin Abrahams, Career Politician, Deputy Governor of Oceana, from Oceana *Marcel Cebara, Career Politician, Governor of Kings, from Sylvania Others TO BE DONE! Campaign TO BE DONE! December January Debates Polling edit Against Endorsements Results TO BE CHANGED! }} Clymene Kings Oceana Seven Sylvania Analysis Category:Federal Election Category:Event in 2014